una fiesta de locos
by zune7
Summary: que pasaria si los caballeros dorados tubieran que organizar una fiesta y esta terminaras patas para ariba pesimo sumario leanlo muy divertido
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic espero que le guste a todos contiene muchas parejas

* * *

**una fieta de locos**

luego de que todas las peleas terminaron el santuario se volvio un lugar aburrido -_- entonces saori desidio organizar una fiesta pero no cualquier fiesta sino la "fiesta del siglo" la que todos recordarian por el resto de sus vidas!

En el templo de mu

mu:NOOOOOO!

milo:dale mu no seas malvado solo sera por un minuto nada mas

mu:no no y no

milo:no pasara nada lo cuidare de que no le pase nada

mu:si si como no eso ya lo e oido antes!

camus:QUE SUCEDE AQUI SE LOS PUEDE ESUCHAR DESDE MI TEMPLO!

milo:nada que te importe cubito de hielo

camus:como me llamaste

milo:CUBITO DE HIELO!

camus:ya veras - justo en ese momento lo ataja mu cuando camus estaba a punto de haser su ejecucion de aurora

camus:bueno en que estabamos

camus:a si que eran todos eso gritos de hase rato?

mu:es que milo quiere que le preste a kiki seguro es para que el le ayude el lo de la fiesta y el no va a haser nada

milo:¬¬

camus:segus veo es cierto

milo:solo me iva a ayudar un poquito y nada mas

mu:que NO! kiki esta muy ocupado en su entrenamiento

camus:esta no seriala primera ves que milo intenta aprovecharce de kiki te acuerdas de aquella vez?

mu:como no olvidarlo obligo a kiki a que ayudara a dar de comer a sus escorpione

camus:nunca olvidare eso-_-

milo:*mientras ustedes hablan yo tomare prestado a kiki muajajajaj*

se marcha del templo llevando consigo a kiki sobornado por caramelos

15minutos despues

mu:todo eso fue tu culpa milo T_T

camus: y milo?

mu y camus:o_O MILOOOOOOO!

mientras tanto en la casa de pisis

dita: no puedo creee por fin algo de divercion en el santuario

DM:despues de todas esa peleas nos meresiamos una recompensa

shura:no te vasto que como recompensa fuera salvar a la humanidad ¬¬

dita:shura querido eres demasiado correcto -_-

DM: la fiesta de mañana sera muy especial (sonrrisa diabolica)

shura: no estaras planeando nada malo verdad?¬¬

DM:claro que no(sorrisa diabolica)

dita y shura: *esta planeando algo malo es obio*-_-U

shura:bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a aioria a decorar el santuario

dita:si como no ¬¬

DM:seguramente vas a lo de aioros quien save a que

dita:que lindo es estar enamoradoT_T si quieres te doy una rosa para que se la des

DM:si quieres matalo¬¬

shura:o/Ono solo voy a ayudar a aioria y shaka no voy a ir a ver a aioros y no tengo por que darle explecaciones a ustedes me marcho adios.

dita y DM:*va a ir a ver a aioros se nota *

* * *

bueno esto es todo por hoy luego pongo la conti bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Los preparativos para la fiesta sálvense quien pueda!**

**En el santuario**

Saga: bien vamos a repartirnos tareas para terminar a tiempo ya que solo somos 5

Aldebaran:realmente creo que solo somos 3 falta shura y milo

Aioria: shura ya debe de estar por venir

Shaka: y milo?

Aioria: quien sabe -_-

En eso viene entrando shura a santuario

Shaka: bien solo falta milo

Milo: quien dijo mi hermoso nombre

Aioria: hablando de roma ¬¬

Milo va entrando al santuario con un brazo vendado acompañado de kiki

Saga: qué le paso a tu brazo!

Milo: es que estaba entrenando y me lastime pero no se preocupen kiki hará mi parte

Todos:¬¬

Shura:y que harás tú?

Milo: yo supervisare todo

Saga: ese es mi trabajo

milo:correccion era tu trabajo

saga: está bien tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¬¬

saga: bien comencemos Aiora tú y mu se encargaran de repartir las invitaciones

Aiora: QUEE! como se supone que vamos a repartir todas las invitaciones para mañana par la noche T_T

saga:traquilo si comienza ya capas termines para mañana

aioria:quizás!

saga: bueno cambiando de tema milo tú te encargaras del personal

milo: escuchaste kiki te encargaras del personal

saga:¬¬ milo que esta vez no sean solo mujeres como la vez pasada o athena nos mandara al averno de nuevos

milo: si si si claro como digas

saga: no me estas escuchando T_T

shaka: que haremos nosotros? -_-

saga: tú y DM Se encargaran de los trajes

todos (menos saga):QUEEEEE!

aldebran:ya me lo imagino jajajajajaj

shura:que gracioso no Aiora 0_0

mientras Aiora estaba en un rincón haciendo garabatos en el suelo

shura: hemos perdido un amigo -_-

saga: tú shura te encargaras de la comida y Camus de las bebidas

shura: pero si no se cocinar

saga:dode se a visto un español que no sepa cocinar

shura: estás loco -_-

saga: de la decoración se encargaran afrodita y Aldebarán

aldebaran:ok

saga: bien comezemos

mientras tanto Aiora seguía en el rincón T_T

aioria:un dia un dia un día solo un día

milo:y tu saga que harás

saga: iré a ser le una visita a mi hermano muajajajaj

shura:0_0 hemos perdido a otro amigo -_-

shaka: buda ayúdanos -_-

Aldebaran: tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto T_T


	3. Chapter 3

hola acá pongo la conti disculpen la demora *_*

* * *

en el templo de capricornio

Shura: cómo demonios quiere que cocine para esa maldita fiesta si no se cocinar T_T

En ese momento va entrando a la casa de capricornio aioros

Aioros: hola shura como esta como vas con el asunto de la comida para la fiesta

Shura:*shura le lanza una mirada asesina*

aioros: ve que no te va bien

Shura: yo no sé cocinar que quiere saga que haga un milagro T-T

Aioros: si quiere te ayudo

Shura:o_O sabes cocinar?

Aioros: no

Shura: tengo el presentimiento que esto no va a funcionar T_T

En el templo de aries

Mu: bueno Aiora nuestra primera parada es asgard

Aioria: crees que entreguemos las invitaciones a tiempo

Mu: si seguimos hablando no

aioria:¬¬

mu uso su teletransportcion con aioria y el para ir a asgard

Mientras que en asgard

hilada:Siegfried donde estas ven aquí de inmediato

Siegfried: si mi señora -dice esto mientras se inclina

hilada: cuantas veces te dije que movieras ese bloque de hielo de la puerta no vez que alguien podría lastimarse

Siegfried: le diré a ese tarado de hagen a que lo mueva pero no veo como alguien pueda lastimarse con eso

en eso aparecen mu y aioria dentro de la casa y se inclinan ante hilda

hilda:pero si son los guapos..Quiero decir caballeros de athena

Siegfried: como osan entrar sin pedir permiso

mu: y como iba a saber en qué lugar nos telentransportariamos

aioria: bueno cambiando de tema venimos a invitar a la señorita hilda a una fiesta en el santuario

hilda:una fiesta?

mu:si una fiesta esta invitada usted y su caballeros

Siegfried: genial a se cuanto que no íbamos a una fiesta!

hilda:esta bien lo pensare

Siegfried:pero señorita hilda por favor pienc...

Hilda: CALLA yo soy la que decido

Siegfried:T_T

aioria bueno no llores decía este mientras consolaba a Siegfried

mu:¬¬ tengo una idea decía este a Siegfried

hilda:que tanto estan murmurando?

mu: solo decia a Siegfried que Iván a estar todos los caballeros incluso estaria Camus

hilda: Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES CLARO QUE IRE -decía esta con unos corazones en los ojos

Siegfried:esto no me gusta pero que importa FIETA!-dijo este muy feliz

mu y aioria:¬¬

aioria bueno nos vamos dijo este abriendo la puerta...

hilda y Siegfried: NO ESPERA TEN CUIDA...

Antes de que pudieran terminar aioria choco con el gran bloque de hielo que estaba en la entrada desmañándose

mu:aioria estas bien

hilda:te lo dije Siegfried

Siegfried:¨_¨

mu: que hacia un bloque de hielo en la entrada?

Siegfried: es que hagen esta practicando el hacer esculturas de hielo

hilda:deja sus bloques de hielo en cualquier parte

mu:¬¬

aioria: veo muchas estrellitas dando vueltas y vueltas y vuelta porque hay dos mu tienes un hermano gemelo mu y no me lo dijiste

Mu: mejor nos vamos ¬¬

aioria: tú ere mu o su hermano-dijo esto mientras mu lo ayudaba a levantarse

hilada: pobrecito

Siegfried:mu tiene un hermano gemelo?

hilda:callate

Siegfried:T_T

mu: nos vemos-dijo este ayudando a aioria a pararce para teletraspotarce

Siegfried: ya se fueron

hilda: sigues aquí ve a sacar el bloque de hielo

Siegfried:T_T todo yo

hilada: yo me iré con freya de compras quiero comprarme un vestido para impresionar a mi Camus

* * *

espero sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Quien dijo que ir de compras es fácil**

Todo se encontraban nervioso por como lucirían el día de la fiesta especialmente por que shaka y DM se encargarían de los trajes

En el templo de pisis

afrodita: por favor DM no compres cualquier basura-T_T

DM: cállate como si yo quisiera ir este trabajo tendría que ser para alguien como tú!¬¬

afro: que quieres decir eso fue un insulto!

DM:y tu que cree

en eso shaka iva entrando ol templo de pisis cuando de golpe le vuela un zapato en la cara

shaka:POR BUDA QUIEN LANZO ESTO!*_*

DM: mira lo que hesite florcita

Afro: tú comenzaste

DM: tu eres el que siempre me saca de quicio¬¬

afro: YO! Jajajaj no será al revés yo soy el que siempre liga los insultos

DM: te los mereces por acerté el listo

Afro: YA VERAS- dice esto mientras agarra una rosa negra

DM: no te tengo miedo- se pone en guardia

shaka: PODRIAN TERMINAR CON ESTO YA!

DM y afro: CALLATE TU NO TE METAS!-dicen los dos con unas miradas amenazantes

shaka:ya verán-en eso va abriendo su ojos

DM: aaaaaaaahhhhhh mis ojos no puedo ver

afro: queeeee? No te escucho

shaka: se lo tienen merecido

Después de unos minutos...

DM:la próxima ves trata de sepáranos y no de matarnos ok¬¬

afro: du ser förbaskat bra om du förstör mitt öra döda dig olycklig-estaba maldisiendo a shaka en suco

Traduccion: tu maldito mira si dañas mis hermosos oido te mataría infeliz!

shaka:perdon LO SIENTO! Es que parecían una pareja de recién casados!

DM: QUE! jajajajajajaj primero muerto-dise esto mientras esta todo sonrojado y nervioso

afro:jajajaj como si a mí me fuera a gustar alguien como él-dice esto todo sonrojado

shaka:como sea vine por DM

afro:NO!

shaka:no esa clase de cosas vine por que tenemos que comprar los trajes para la fiesta

afro:si solo era una broma...jajajaja-desia muy nervioso

DM:bueno vamonos

afro:yo me voy a decorar el salon nos vemos

DM:si pones rosas por todos lados te enviare al Yomotsu

afro:si si como no ¬¬

shaka:bueno vamo... aaahhhh

justo en ese momento vuela un zapato en su cara si si de nuevo

DM: jajajajaj vamonos-decía este mientras se reía perversamente

shaka:este será un largo día T_T

Ya unas ves en la tienda se fueron a la mejor tienda del centro comercial

DM: todo aki se ve caro

shaka:traquilo athena nos dio suficiente para comprar esto trajes

DM: es lo mínimo que podía hacer esa vieja loca después que salvamos a la tierra mientras ella estaba de mártir

shaka:¬¬ bueno entremos

en eso salen de la tienda de alado hilda con freya con un montón de bolsas

hilda:pero si son los guapos...digo los caballeros de athena

freya:tienes razón que harán aquí?

hilda: vamos a seguirlos

freya:creo que a eso se le llama acoso

hilda:tonterias

cuando shaka y DM terminaron apenas de comprar los trajes porque DM avía insultado a la vendedora se fueron a comprar bebida cuando DM vio que avía un museo y quiso robarse una cráneo y casi le arresta la policía si no fuera por shaka

shaka: tarado casi nos arresta la policía!

DM: tanto drama por romper un vidrio y querer un cráneo de dinosaurio

Shaka: tuve que mentirle y decirle que estabas enfermo de la cabeza y que no tomaste tus pastillas o te arrestaban

DM: jamás tomare esa pastilla denuedo jamás

shaka:0_0

DM: yo quería esa craneo

shaka:si si vámonos ya -dice eso mientras le agarra la mano a DM

Cerca de ahí se encontraba hilda con freya detrás de la fuente en donde shaka y DM se encontraban sentados

hilda:lo sabia estan en una cita

freya:no lo creo

hilda:calla no me dejas escuchar

Freya: HILDA CUIDADO!


End file.
